creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Exploration
2001-2099- The Dark Ages When Neil Armstrong walked on the moon in the 1969 he set the standard for human space travel for the next hundred years. The United States had for the longest time been sending missions into space, mostly to the moon. Yet the United States wanted to take exploration of the "Final Frontier" a step up. So after several decades of neglect the US Space Program was restarted in 2001 under Project Odyssey. The goal of Project Odyssey was to put humans on the Martian surface and colonies onto the Moon and other planets that could be inhabited, this program started with just the United States working on its own, but it was soon joined by its allies like the UK, France, Germany and Canada. In turn China and Russia started their own independent project while India started a third project all with the same goal of getting people into space. But with so many brilliant minds working on the same goal project Odyssey quickly got ahead of its competitors as they launched the first colonization mission to the Moon in 2003. Creating the first human colony on the Moon using the "Bubble City" design, a bio-dome pumped full of oxygen and with a built in oxygen recycling system the engineers, architects and scientists who were sent with the mission began to construct the colony. The space ship that brought them up, the "Odyssey" returned to earth to get more supplies and workers for the colony, as the colony was constructed within this protected dome the humans setup farms, built homes, even set down top soil and planted grass so they didn't have to rely on the recycling system. When the Odyssey returned two weeks later with an extra twenty workers for the colony and building supplies it found the colony in good working order and nearly completeted. The Colony was soon completed and by 2005, bubble cities began to appear all over the Lunar surface all of which stemmed from Project Odyssey. The Indians realizing how little they had accomplished unlike the west decided to pool their resources with project Odyssey and soon Indian scientists were working on Odyssey. By 2012 humans had established several moon colonies, opened them up to settlement by whoever wished to, meaning there was a constant stream of traffic between the Moon and Earth, in the background the Russians and Chinese had managed to land a single colonization party on the moon and had started rather basic work on the colony. For the nations that were a part of the project there was a seemingly bonding quality to colonizing another land other than their own, this was to such a point that in 2020 the nations of Project Odyssey decided to unite into the United Republic, nations from the US to South Africa, to Brazil and Egypt all united under a single flag and called themselves one and by 2030 the Russians and Chinese gave up on their own project and folded in with Project Odyssey and soon most of the earth was under the flag of the United Republic who soon changed its name to the Terran Republic, with only China being the only nation outside of its control. Its capital in Washington DC the Terran government passed its first edict in 2055, called the Moderate Beliefs Act it banned all radical beliefs from political to Religeous and thise who subscribed to such beliefs removed from Earth, the act was passed in hopes of keeping peace and order on Earth and was executed with pin-point precision, removing those who followed radical beliefs and not those who once had. Meaning that Fundamentalists of all religions and political radicals were removed from general society and promised new homes on separate planets. Communists, Socialists, Social-Democrats and revolutionaries were transported to Mars, where probes and trial colonies showed that the planet was indeed inhabitable and thus the reds were given the supplies to construct the socialist untopia they all had dreamed of, and when the bubble domes had been completed and the people settled in and the old Soviet Utilitarianism had taken over, giving rise to cities of dull, gray apartment blocks and factories the government was formed, deciding to collectively call themselves the "Greater People's Republic" they began to form a government and it looked to be a democratic society but like mos communist societies that kind of power with the government corrupts and soon a young member of the People's Council took control, his name was General-Secretary Boris Kasparov and one of the first things he did was send a message to the Terran Republic claiming all of Mars as territory of the Greater People's Republic and began to build an Army and Navy. Meanwhile on the opposite end of the spectrum those who were considered to be Far-Right, Facists and Neo-Nazis were banished from Earth and sent to the planet of Neptune where they setup their own society. Basing their ideas around those of the Spartans and with a good mix of Fundamental Christianity setup a society they called the Praetorians, and due to there being an several defense contracting companies with them they immediatly had the advantage over the Communists having advanced suits of Power Armor very early on, stuff that rivaled that of the Terran Army, they then designed and built one of the most fearsome fleets out there at the time. Yet politically they were somewhat divided, it was the racists versus the non-racists and the non-racists won.The small sect of racist, anti-seminists and other hate monger among their group were forced to attend ideology courses basically mind wiping the racism right out of their mentality. Soon the Praetorians were focusing their efforts at stopping and destroying communism and soon had their fleet orbiting above Mars, they were met by the People's Navy and soon a massive battle had begun between the two fleets as the Praetorians landed an army of well trained soldiers on the Martian surface and after weeks of violent combat the two sides backed off with the Praetorians having a decided advantage in both space and on the ground. Yet the Terran Republic quickly swooped in setting up a buffer zone between the two warring armies and enforcing a peace agreement, angered at being denied victory the Praetorians returned to Neptune and promptly went dark. On Earth the year was 2090 and the planet was finally united with China having finally given in to the wishes of the Terran Republic and was absorbed by the Republic, sending the communists of the nation to Mars and promptly the Earth settled into peace and soon the age of commercialization was soon to begin. 2100-2200- Age of Commercialization One of the first things the Terran Republic did was to setup an inter-planetary and later inter-stellar Highway system, these vast lines of trade stretched between the different planets that humans had colonized within the Milky Way and allowed for a safe line of trade between different planets and colonies. Large Companies like Ford, Dodge and Fiat began to mass produce affordable space craft that your average family could buy and fly to other planets, this basically turned the open space between planets into bustling routes of trade, traffic and people as they made their way to separate planets. This was made possible by the discovery of Obidium an ore found within most asteroids that humanity had no previous knowledge of. Tests showed that when the ore could be refined into a highly efficent fuel that could get any given craft from planet to planet within a reasonable time, what once would've taken ten years to do now took maybe and hour or two. Massive energy companies like Exxon, Shell and British Petroleum began to send ships to mine the ore straight from the asteroids. The ore was then transported to massive space stations sitting at the center of the mining operations where the ore was refined into the fuel that man needed so much and pretty soon the entire Terran Republic was running on Obidium. It was during this time that the Venuan introduced themselves to humanity, having their home on Venus they had the appearance of the stereotypical green, big-headed and short aliens from the early 1950s. They were a commercialized people who took the gas on venus and turned it into a fuel for other civilizations and travlers coming through the Milky Way, not at all violent they quickly struck up a friendship with the Terran Republic, having the Terran navy protect their shipments out to other galaxies, and the venuan began to sell their refined gas to the Earthlings. The Greater People's Republic quickly setup their own trading deal with the Venuan and the long quiet Praetorians disappeared into the stars as a massed exodus of ships left the Milky Way leaving nothing but empty cities and the dark planet of Neptune. It wouldn't be the last time the Praetorians would have run ins with the Terran Republic and Greater People's Republic. Yet despite the absentence of the Praetorians and their biggest enemies the GPR refused to disarm their navy and Army and continued to act in a rather agressive manner towards the Terran Republic. The Terran Republics role in Inter-Galactic affairs expanded as the Milky Way was soon being filled up with human colonies, cities, space stations, ships and traffic making some of the more adventerous people begin to look to other planets and galaxies for a home and the Terrans had to police that. As for the Greater People's Republic nothing really changed as one stalinist dictator replaced the other and Mars was soon being covered by loyal communist cites. 2200-2300 Humanity by 2200 was a spacefaring species, almost every planet from Mars to Pluto had been populated at least to some degree by humanity, it was actively trading with the Venuan and other alien civilizations. But it was in 2245 when humnaity had its frst inter-galactic war. The alien species known across galaxies as the Grognak were a group of war-like, ultra-militaristic and violent beings most of whom share a passing resembelance to the fabled trolls of yester year. The Grognak had made it their buisness for the past three centuries to conquer planets, wiping out their home species and repopulating it with their own people. They arrived in the Milky Way just after New Years Eve, 2245. They were met by the Terran 1st Fleet, meant for homeworld defense the 1st had top of the line ships like the new Johnson-class Frigate or the King-class Supercarrier. The 1st quickly formed into battle lines and charged the Grognak fleet, the fighting was heavy and the 1st lost 75% of its fighting capacity but it fought on trying to hold onto what slim advantage they had over the Grognak fleet yet the Grognak sensed weakness and pushed onwards through the 1st eventually breaking its battle lines and pushing onwards towards the dwarf planet of Eris. This tiny planet had been setup as a colony for radical Muslims, the Grognak appeared over the planet and began to bombard the planet as the shattered 1st Fleet limped back to Earth, the second line of defense was the Terran 8th Fleet this was a relativly new fleet not having gone on any voyages prior to this one with most of its ships just coming off the drydocks for service the 8th arrived off Eris two days after the 1st arrived on Earth. They found the planet in ruin as the Garrison force and Colonial Marines fought to hold their ground against the oncoming hordes of the Grognak, The 8th sent down more troops to reinforce the Garrison troops, yet it was the Grognak Fleet that was the biggest problem, the fleet had been damaged after the battle with the 1st Fleet yet it still had most of its ships still functioning and battle ready so the fresh 8th were hoping they could use the slight advantage they had in numbers over the Grognak. So the 8th formed up and instead of attacking the Grognak like the 1st had they decided to hang back and use their superior long range weaponry to bombard the Grognak from afar. The Grognak expecting a charge from the Terrans were suprised when their fleet became target practice for the 8th, when The Grognak realized their mistake their commander froze up and after several minutes of intense bombardment from the 8th he ordered a charge. Like troops marching towards a hill the Grognak ships were picked off by the 8th's guns. But the Grognak command hip proved a tough nut to crack and it was soon upon them, they fired everything they had into the Grognak command ship but it hardly slowed the ship down, and using its ram (built into every ship of the Grognak fleet) it plowed through a destroyer cutting it in two, while a medical frigate barley dodged out of the way. The 8th's Battlecruiser TNS New York tunred its full battery on the Grognak ship and fired its massive armament of powerful Atomic Artillery pieces and ripped the command ship in half. The Grognak were beat for the moment, yet the Grognak on the ground continued to fight turning Eris into a scorched battle ground and costing the Terran Republic thousands of men to take back. The fighting between the Terran Republic and Grognak would never truly end and would continue well into the 2300s as the Terrans spread deeper and deeper into space. category: Age of Exploration Universe